Love Profusion
by Lunnar-Eclipse
Summary: One-shot: She had been on her mind for several days now, and Stella couldn't explain why. She was their enemy, after all, the one who has caused her and her friends so much anguish and annoyance. So why was she thinking of her of all people?


_"Just one smile on your face,  
Was all it took to change my fortune.  
Just one word from your mouth,  
Was all I needed to be certain." -Madonna_

* * *

_She_ had been on her mind for several days now, and Stella couldn't explain why. _She_ was their enemy, after all, the one who has caused her and her friends so much anguish and annoyance. So why was she thinking of _her_ of all people?

Stella huffed and threw the pencil she held across the room. She couldn't focus on her sketches right now, not when _she_ plagued her mind.

She collapsed unto her bed, her long golden hair spilling out behind her like an ocean made of sunlight. Her brown eyes clouded slightly as images of _her_ began resurfacing in her memory. The Solarian princess growled and buried her face in her pillow.

"Why can't you _leave me a lone?!_" She snarled, her voice muffled by the pillow. "Why must your torment me? Why must you always be the one who pokes at my mind and body? Why can't you just _leave me be!_"

"Stella? Are you alright?" Her friend Bloom asks. Stella sits up and rolls her eyes. "No, of course I'm not okay, Bloom!" She snaps. Her bedroom door opened with a soft _click_, the red-headed girl coming into the room.

"What's up?" She asks, taking a seat next to her friend. Stella frowned and folded her arms to her chest. Should she really tell Bloom what was going on? Should she really tell her about these strange feelings she was having?

"Uh well, I'm just frustrated, that's all." Bloom rubbed Stella's shoulder. "Really, you frustrated? About what?"

Stella bit her lip. _What should you do? I don't think Bloom would be too happy to learn that her BFF is having feelings for the one woman who made her life miserable...just pretend you're having trouble finding a date for someone. Yeah, that's it!_

"I just can't find a right date for this friend of mine." Bloom raised an eyebrow. "You're having trouble with something like that? Aren't you an expert on match-making?" She teased.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, it's complicated."

"How so?"

"Well...this friend doesn't really know how to deal with the feelings she's having for this person. She doesn't exactly think it's a good idea to hook up, or to even be having feelings towards them." Bloom gave a sympathetic smile towards her friend. "I'm sure that they would be perfect for each other. I mean, you usually investigate their personalities first, right? So, what are they like?"

"Um well, _my friend_ is bubbly and is kinda loud, but she is still very caring and lovable. And he," a small smile tickled her lips as she said this. "is a bit cold, and a bit ruthless. He's kinda misunderstood and tends to hang with a uh-rougher crowd. But he's determined and never gives up."

Bloom intertwined her digits as she made a small steeple with her index fingers. "Hmm...well if this guy is really looking for someone to help him open up more, then this girl sounds like the one for him. And if he really is determined, then he'll look past her maybe obnoxious personality and just really loveher for who she is."

Stella smiled up at her friend, appreciating her words. "Thanks Bloom! You know what? I think I'll actually give my _friend_ a call. I'm so happy that you could help me sort this out!" Stella hugged her friend. Bloom laughed. "It's no problem, Stella. That's what friends are for."

* * *

Stella decided that the best way she could encounter _her_ was to go to that dingy cafe all the Cloudtower witches hang out at. But she knew that they would never let her in looking like this.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, and decided to darken her look. She snapped fingers, a small trail of magic tracing her body as it altered her appearance.

Her hair was now up in a high ponytail, pinned by a pink-spiked hair-tie. She wore a magenta collar, and a dark blue belly-shirt with matching leather jeans. Her shoes were pink heels.

She grinned and gave herself a twirl. "Perfect." She said, taking the Solarian ring off of her finger, allowing it to form into the scepter. "To Magix!" She shouted, a bright light surrounding her as she teleported herself to the busy city.

Stella dusted herself off and placed her little ring back on her finger, taking a look to see if her hunch had been right.

She could see a large group of witches at the cafe, all of them chatting about school, new spells and even how to get back at some pesky fairies.

She couldn't see _her_ anywhere! She frowned and made her way towards the cafe. A few of the witches noticed her walking over, but they didn't think much of it.

Stella frowned and glanced around, slightly confused as to why _she_ wouldn't be be here. _It looks like all of Cloudtower is here! Why wouldn't she-they-be here as well?_

"I'm telling you Icy, Darcy is getting _way_ too involved with this Riven dude. What is she slips up and he ends up going against us with his little pixie friends?" There was a round of harsh laughter. "Stormy you're so naive. Darcy isn't an idiot, she can handle herself just fine-and that little boy-toy even better."

Stella froze at the sound of her voice and peeked round the corner, where she could see Icy and her younger sister Stormy, sitting at a table.

_Oh boy, it's now or never, so what are you gonna do? Well, you can't just walk up there all nervous and stuff. And I doubt Stormy being there will make things easier so you need to get Icy somewhere more private._ She blushed slightly at this thought.

Stella took a deep breath to calm her jittery nerves before making her way towards the sisters. As she approached, she noticed how their conversation slowly faded out, Stella being greeted by silence when she finally made her way over.

"What do want...freshman?" Icy asked, her tone filled with boredom. "Uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Icy raised an eyebrow at the question. "What do you want with me?"

"Uh well..."

"Hey, do I know you? You look awfully familiar." Stormy hissed, narrowing her eyes at her. Stella felt her breath hitch in her throat. _Oh man..._ She gave a nervous laugh. "Oh no, you must be mistaken." Stormy just rolled her eyes up at her. "Whatever. If it's Icy you want, then here. She's all yours." She snapped, getting up and walking away.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Icy drawled, eyeing the petite blond. "Uh w-well, could we go somewhere a little more private?" Stella stuttered out. Icy's expression remained placid as she scooted her chair back, leading the way out of the cafe.

"This good enough for you?" She snapped. Stella nodded her head 'yes'. "Yeah, it's great...um, listen Icy, could I ask you something?" The ice witch grumbled in response, Stella taking this as her cue to continue.

"Well I don't really know how to explain this, but I guess I'll give it a shot." Icy glared at her; what the hell was this freshman talking about?

"Do you ever get that weird feeling? That feeling of butterflies in your stomach and that feeling where your heart starts beating slightly faster and your face turns all hot...? Those feelings are always caused by someone...someone you like. And, though it's natural for someone like me to fall for another person, it's just-I don't know who would approve of this. I mean, I trust my friends but what if they don't like this part of me?"

Icy didn't want to be rude, but she honestly didn't care about this kids emotional issues. She had much more important things to worry about-like how she could steal the dragon fire, for one. "Listen kid, I'm not exactly the kind of person who really listens to rants of this sort. If you need to let loose, I suggest talking to a counselor or something." She turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere, Icy. You're going to be the one to listen; and you're going to be the one to help me solve this problem." Stella snapped, the senior witch's eyes widening.

"Who do you think you are, blondie? Don't you know who you're messing with? Why do _I_ have to be the one to solve your issues?" Icy snarled.

Stella's brown eyes sparkled, her cheeks tinting pink as she licked her lips nervously. "Because..." her fists clenched tightly, her anxiety growing. "you're the source of my problems."

Icy blinked. Wait, what? This little freshman likes her? Well, that certainly wasn't what she had expected.

"What do you mean I'm the source of problems? Why would _I_ be the one you...like? I'm rude, cruel and undeserving. You should just drop this whole thing before you go and get your heart destroyed." She hisses.

Stella laughed, her voice bouncing off the walls that surrounded them. "You're misunderstood but that doesn't mean you're undeserving of love. Everyone needs someone, Icy. And why do I like you? Honestly, I'm not even sure myself. You and I would be considered complete opposites, but...I still like you. I've always liked how determined you are, how you never give up. You're strong and demanding and one hell of a leader. You're smart and sassy. And I _love_ your eyes and hair. Both so beautiful, yet at the same time, cold and deadly. All in all I find you uh...q-quite beautiful...and, ur-that's why I like you."

Icy couldn't believe what she had just heard. Someone likes her? Someone genuinely likes her? She could feel butterflies fluttering inside her; her heart quickening; and her face tinting pink. Were these the weird feelings she was describing earlier?

"Uh...well, I..." Icy began, but was cut off as Stella placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. A shock traveled up Icy's spine upon the contact, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

When Stella was done, she flashed Icy a bright smile. _Well done, Stella. Now to wrap this up._ Stella reached into her pocket, and then placed it into Icy's limp hand.

_Get a hold of yourself, it was just a kiss-and on the cheek, nonetheless. Come on, focus._ Icy shook her head, and her eyes widened in surprise when the girl was nowhere to be found. "I didn't even get your name..." She mumbled. She clenched her fist angrily, only then noticing the piece of paper in her hands. She opened her palm and read it, her mouth falling open;

_Call me: (120) 534-7549_

XOXO Stella

"Stella...? Stella? Wait, Stella? Oh no...no...NO!" She wailed, several of the witches craning their necks to see what was up. _I can't believe it...you just fell for Stella?_ She groaned. _I'm gonna have to have a chat with that little princess..._


End file.
